


That Warmth In His Arms

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Sean x Finn [Sinn] (Life Is Strange 2) 💙 [3]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange 2
Genre: Angst, Bleeding, Blood, Crying, Heartbeat, Holding him, Hopefulness, Implied Relationship, M/M, Sad, Slight Comfort, Tears, after what happened, hurting, wound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 06:50:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19740445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: [Angsty one-shot with Finn & Sean]After what happened, Finn finds Sean, unconscious and very hurt.





	That Warmth In His Arms

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write some angst for them, so here it is. 
> 
> Mature for slight blood and serious topics. 
> 
> I wrote this in June and posted it now & I hope that you all enjoy reading the one-shot [I had written] (: 💙

Finn opened his blue eyes, slowly. He noticed that he was lying on the ground. There was ringing in his ears. His vision was slightly blurry, until it cleared. Other than that, he was fine.

He hoped silently now, that the others are okay.

Finn looked around. He saw that the place was destroyed, debris and broken glass everywhere, shattered into pieces on that ground.

He couldn't find Daniel or Sean anywhere, yet anyway. He's slightly confused on what happened.

Finn slowly remembered.

He coughed quietly. He turned onto his stomach, that hurt his head. He puts his hand on there, putting his fingers through those dreads. He hissed in pain.

“Damn, my head..” His voice was quiet.

After another second, he felt better.

“Dan? Sean?”

Finn reopens his eyes. He saw Sean's leg, as the other male was also on the ground. Finn's eyes widened at the sight.

“Sean..”

He crawled over to him, noticing that Sean was unconscious. He stared at him, as he saw broken glass on Sean.

Then, he noticed a piece of it in Sean's eye.

Sean was bleeding badly. His blood dripped down.

“No..not you, sweetheart..”

Finn felt his heart drop and his skin ran cold. He breathed quietly, slightly shaking. He had tears in his eyes, as he almost cried. He pulled Sean closer, into his arms.

He holds him close. He never had an urge to cry, until now. He got Sean hurt.. He snapped out of these thoughts. He kissed Sean's lips, then the other male's forehead.

Finn feels for a pulse in him. He was feeling Sean's warm body and heartbeat, knowing that he was alive. Which was a relief to him.

Finn knew that Sean wasn't gonna leave him like this, but he still got emotional, sad and worried. He looked again.

Daniel was nowhere to be found. He was gone. But Merrill was still there, in unconsciousness as well.

Finn knows that they can't stay there. He couldn't take the chance or risk of them getting hurt again.

“..damnit.” he whispers to himself.

He picked Sean up, still in his arms and walked out of there. He walks down the road, forgetting about the truck, in his state of mind.

Finn was staring at Sean, quiet and calm. His eyes got faded, in a silent stare. He felt sadness, crying for a bit.

Then, he wiped his tears away and kept walking. 

He headed back to the others, hoping they (Sean and Daniel) will be fine.

Finn was still holding Sean, as he carried him.

“It's okay, everything will be alright.” he whispered again, softly now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this ♡


End file.
